warcraftfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Upchaak Bloodscalp
Upchaak Bloodscalp was once a member of the Bloodscalp Tribe and a pirate; however, today he is a (mostly) loyal member of the Horde and agent of the Aunty Jack Show. Description Despite his insistence that he's "swashbuckingly handsome", Upchaak is a rather normal looking adult male Troll. His skin is a medium blue shade, while his hair is blood-red. He has small, red eyes and a prominent chin. His long hair is worn wild and loose, with thick sideburns. He has no distinguishing marks; any he might have had regenerated long ago (one downside to being a Troll pirate). Upchaak typically wears dark-coloured leathers to allow him to better blend into his environment, an effect that is somewhat ruined by the bright red Bloodsail Admiral's hat that he always wears. He is inordinately fond of the affectation, and refuses to remove it. When dressed more casually, he typically wears an open-fronted swashbuckler's shirt, black pants and a red sash. Occasionally, he can be seen with Carl Bob, his pet Blood Parrot. Personality Upchaak embodies just about all the worst characteristics one associates with a rogue. He is sneaky and underhanded, never willing to give anyone a chance or an even break. He rarely will be the first into a fight, instead waiting for someone else to act and then deciding if he should get involved and, even then, which side he should be on. He thinks nothing about attacking a weaker foe, one who is defenseless or wounded and certainly nothing of attacking one who has no idea of his presence. To him, the only dirty fight is a fair fight. He will gladly let other deal with monsters or guards while he sneaks in, steals whatever isn't nailed down and then makes off. To make matters worse, Upchaak likes to cause trouble. Whenever there are Alliance (or neutrals, or Horde who he doesn't like) around he will taunt and aggravate them, trying to provoke them into action for no reason other then he can. He gets bored easily, and when he gets bored, people get hurt. He also has a strangely inexplicable rivalry with a single Forsaken Deathstalker that nobody else can figure out. When he's not making trouble, Upchaak is reasonably friendly and sociable towards his fellow Horde members. Loud and boisterous, he likes to get drunk and have a good time, chase booty and live it up like a stereotypical pirate. He and Hogruk Rendermaim get along especially well, sharing a lot of common attitudes. He has something of a crush on Sae'jaii, but hasn't yet said anything to her, possibly becuse she scares him. More recently, he has become somewhat apprehensive around Jil'Fon; he is convinced that the Bloodscalp Priestess knows him from their pre-horde days and, more to the point, might be able to provide Aunty Jack with a more full explanation of his history. History I am a Pirate King Unlike most of the other Trolls in the Horde, Upchaak is not a part of the Darkspear Tribe. Instead, he was born into the Bloodscalp Tribe in Stranglethorn Vale. Raised to be a warrior for the tribe, he quickly grew dissatisfied with the life. Living in an old ruin and spending all his life killing and eating other Trolls didn't seem to appeal to him; instead, he wanted power, fame and fortune. Stranglethorn Vale was willing to provide. Upchaak snuck away from the Tribe during one battle with the Skullsplitters, instead creeping down the coast towards Booty Bay. It wasn't too long before he found that he liked life in the port city, living it up, getting drunk and picking fights with anyone who he wanted to. He soon attracted the attention of a pirate crew, who were impressed with his bloodthirsty nature, love of drink and utter lack of morals. He found himself a member of the crew of the HMS Saucy Gibbon, one of the fiercest pirate ships ever to sail the seas. For the first few months, things went well for Upchaak as he looted and plundered along with the rest of the crew. Unfortunately, however, a planned trip to raid Kalimdor shores went bad. The ship came under fire from the cannons at Northwatch Hold, and was sunk before it could escape. Upchaak was one of the few survivors, winding up in Ratchet with nothing but the clothes on his back, his sword and dagger, and a hat he'd stolen from someone more important. Yarr, me harties Initially, his plans were to try to get back to Booty Bay and find a new crew to hitch up with. However, while he was staying in Ratchet, a passing Orc Hunter mistook him for a fellow member of the Horde. While Upchaak was initially put off by this development, the Hunter bought him a round of drinks, and the pair of them got talking. Next thing he knew, he was a member of the Aunty Jack Show, and reporting to a new "cap'n". Upchaak found something of a kindred spirit in Hogruk. While Hogruk enjoyed violence for the sake of it, Upchaak enjoyed stealing, looting and generally being obnoxious. The pair of them formed something of a team, dedicating themselves to harassing the Alliance (or anyone else, really) for fun and profit. The pair developed numerous tactics; his favorite was for Hogruk to cause a distraction while he stole everything that was not nailed down. Joined by Kristoff Leigh, the three of them soon became full time sources of grief and anger for members of the Alliance. Like many other members of the Aunty Jack Show, Hogruk was displeased with Thrall's decision to allow the Blood Elves into the Horde. Besides the traditional rivalries between Trolls and Elves, he soon found another reason to dislike them. Time and time again, he would be sneaking up on an ore deposit to steal it form any Alliance members who may be around, only to have a Blood Knight steal it from him. He became quick to blame Blood Elves (and Blood Knights in particular) for anything that went wrong; when he, Hogruk and Kristoff were caught out after an attempt to desecrate Uther's Tomb, he was looking for a way to point the finger at a Blood Elf. Pieces of Adamantine Much like Hogruk, Upchaak kept his head down during the early stages of the Outland Expedition. For the most part, he wasn't that interested in Outland; he had no innate connection to the land, and he knew that there were far less humans there to annoy. However, he was more then willing to aid the Orcs in their attempts to capture Halaa from its traditional Draenei inhabitants, simply because of the chance for more violence. Like Hogruk, he spent many hours fighting for the city alongside other members of the horde - including that one obnoxious Deathstalker that he'd grown to hate. His enthusiasm drastically increased after Kael'thas' betrayal and the launching of the Shattered Sun Offensive to take Quel'Danis. While he knew that the Burning Legion posed a threat to the world, he was willing to aid the Offensive for another reason - the chance to kill Blood Elves en masse. Shiver me timbers Alongside the rest of the Show, Upchaak joined the Horde's expedition to Northrend; however, again he was more interested in causing trouble and his own personal gain then in stopping the Scourge or aiding the Horde. To his mind, the floating city of Dalaran represented a challenge; he saw its strict laws about the separate Horde and Alliance controlled sections of the city, and immediately decided that they didn't apply to him. he made numerous attempts to infiltrate the Silverwing Enclave, each time being caught and banished from its grounds. After one spectacularly unsuccessful attempt (Which involved leaping off his Nether Ray and into the Beer Garden) the Kirin Tor decided to take action; Upchaak was banished to a small floating rock outside the city, and his Nether Ray was clamped and impounded. Eventually allowed back into the city (albeit, only into the Underbelly; he wasn't allowed to show his face on the streets, he rejoined the Aunty Jack Show in their push to Icecrown. Unfortunately, this included the battle of the Wrath Gate, and the Aunty Jack Show's betrayal by one of its own - Kristoff Leigh. In the aftermath of the battle, Upchaak was in the front lines of the Show's charge on Undercity, if only to prove his loyalty to Aunty Jack. That he witnessed first hand Kristoff's dismemberment only served to underscore the point. Since then he has begun to slowly resume his activities - that he has a new fall guy in the form of Thorbear Ironhoof has helped somewhat, giving him a chance to divert attention away from his own intercessions. However, he has also developed a new pet hate - the Blood Elf Death Knights who steal the ore that he was trying to steal. Behind the Scenes *His name is sometimes given as "Up'chaak". *Upchaak is a ganker, a griefer and a ninja-looter. In fact, hes just about every Horde rogue ever. category:Characters category:Horde category:Jungle Troll category:Rogue category:Aunty Jack Show Category:Pillage People category:Pirate category:Articles by Darthfish